narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mako Himura
| homecountry = c:naruto:Land of Lightning | affiliation = Neko Rainforest | occupation = Ninja | team = Team Basara | family = Unknown | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sage | reg = 017819 | academy = 12 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release Chakra Mode Twin Dragon Beheading Lightning Release: Black Tiger Fang Storm Release: Laser Circus Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Seal Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Storm Release: Death Beam Lightning Release Shadow Clone Storm Release: Black Hunting Sage Art: Tiger Bite Fist Tiger Kata Sage Art: Storm Release Thundercloud Sage Art: Raiju Sage Art: Storm Release Chakra Mode | weapons = }} Mako Himura is a shinobi from . History Appearance Mako is a 17 year old young man. He has dark skin with yellow eyes and white dreads that come to his about the bottom of his neck. He wears a standard hidden cloud village uniform. He has white stud earrings and a scar on his nose that is covered by a bandade. Personality Mako is very quick to anger; he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles, more so when he engages Kiba in a fight, proclaiming that he could not beat him no matter how many times he attempted to. When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger, as seen when he viciously attacks Boruto. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. Mako has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Mako has an unnatural amount of chakra reserves for most ninja. He can use a large amount of ninjutsu and not be affected with fatigue. From a young age, Mako was always a very capable taijutsu practitioner. Even in his days at the academy he was one of the top physical fighters in his class. He often implements his whole body in combat rather then focusing on a primary appendages. Using acrobatic flips and maneuvers to decimate opponents. He has a primary focus on speed rather then power and thus his speed is not only great but his reaction time is top notch even able to match with Sharingan users like Sarada Uchiha in hand to hand combat. However he is physically powerful enough to punch down trees, and punch opponents several meters away. Kenjutsu Mako is highly skilled in the use of a sword. He uses the blade "Mayonaka" meaning Midnight Cutter, and is a masterful swordsman with it. Ever since a young age he seemed highly interested in using the blade to better his combat ability. When he was younger, he attained scrolls that detailed the techniques of the Samurai Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Mako is proficient in Wind, Water, and Lightning Release nature transformations, and can use two chakra natures simultaneously. He is crafty and quick-thinking in his combos, using a water prison to pin the enemy down followed by lightning to make the effect deadlier. He can also combine his water and lightning-natures to create Storm Release, which creates beams of light that flow like water and can be freely guided like missiles which was taught to him by Darui. Mako can use black lightning — a special form of lightning passed down to him by the 5th Raikage Darui, making his lightning techniques even more powerful. With the black lightning, he can use techniques such as the Lightning Release: Black Tiger to immobilise or kill several enemies. In the anime, he can even increase the power and effectiveness of the technique by using a shadow clone. Due to spending time training with the ex-Raikage A, Mako learned the Lightning Release Chakra Mode, a layer of lightning chakra that surrounds his body and enhances his physical parameters and reflexes. This mode also allows Mako to minimize the damage dealt by other lighting-based attacks. He can also sharpen his lightning chakra enough to neatly cut through limbs, or use it in unison with his own Water Release to paralyze enemies. Summoning Mako is also able to use the Summoning Technique. After saving a wounded Toradora, he gained a contract with the Tigers of Neko Rainforest and can summon these tigers ranging from a baby kitten cub no bigger then a normal one, to a giant Tiger the size of tailed beast. Senjutsu Having Toradora use the Reverse Summoning Technique, Nero learned Senjutsu from the tigers of Neko Rainforest. Mako learned to perfectly balance his natural energy and become a perfect sage. Using Sage Mode techniques makes Mako much more powerful and allows him to use the Tiger Kata.